se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alejandro Toledo/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Hoy con @AlejandroToledo @JeanChretien A. Colom y Subsec. Shannon conmemorando #carta15años Carta Democ. Interamer. Luis Almagro‏ @Almagro_OEA2015 Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Alejandro Toledo, Paul Martin, Vicente Fox y George Bush Estados Unidos * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former President Jimmy Carter, left, greets former Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo before the opening session of a conference on global freedom of information laws Wednesday, Feb. 27, 2008 at the Carter Center in Atlanta, Ga. (AP Photo/John Bazemore) Alejandro Toledo - Bill Clinton.jpg| Alejandro Toledo & Bill Clinton Foto: Sivan Farag Alejandro Toledo - George W. Bush.jpg| El brindis final entre George W. Bush y Alejandro Toledo (Archivo Histórico El Comercio) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Alejandro Toledo.jpg| El presidente peruano, Alejandro Toledo (der.) condecoró ayer, en Lima, a su homólogo costarricense, Abel Pacheco. LAZOS DE AMISTAD. | AP / LA NACIÓN Alejandro Toledo - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Los expresidentes Jorge Quiroga, de Bolivia; Alejandro Toledo, de Perú; Laura Chinchilla, de Costa Rica, llevaron a la OEA una carta de apoyo a Luis Almagro, secretario general de la Organización, por su informe sobre el presidente de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro. Los acompaña Asdrúbal Aguiar, director de la Iniciativa Democrática de España y las Américas (IDEA). México * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Vicente Fox.jpg| Fox y Toledo se unen contra Hugo Chávez Alejandro Toledo - Felipe Calderón.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, Andrés Pastrana, Felipe Calderón, Jorge Tuto Quiroga, Alejandro Toledo, y Ricardo Lagos, hoy en Madrid (EFE) Caribe Cuba * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Fidel Castro.jpg| Expresidente Alejandro Toledo junto a Eliane Karp conversan con Fidel Castro. (Vía: AFP) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alejandro Toledo se abraza efusivamente con Raúl Alfonsín, De la Rúa los observa. Fue en la Rosada. Página 12 Alejandro Toledo - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Octubre 2008: Fernando de la Rúa, ex Presidente de Argentina; Joyce de Ginatta, Presidenta de la FIE; y Alejandro Toledo, Ex Presidente de Perú. joyceginatta.com Alejandro Toledo - Eduardo Duhalde.jpg| El líder de Mercosur Eduardo Duhalde, el presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo y el presidente de Argentina, Eduardo Duhalde. AP Alejandro Toledo - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, y su esposa, Cristina Fernández, el presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo, su esposa y los Reyes de España, en Salamanca. (Foto: AP) Alejandro Toledo - Cristina Fernández.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, y su esposa, Cristina Fernández; el de México, Vicente Fox; el de Perú, Alejandro Toledo, y su esposa, Eliane Karp; los Reyes; Zapatero; el mandatario de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, y Sonsoles Espinosa, esposa del jefe del Gobierno español, en Salamanca. GORKA LEJARCEGI Alejandro Toledo - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Toledo fue recibido ayer por el presidente Macri (foto Twitter). Bolivia * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Los expresidentes de Perú y Bolivia, Alejandro Toledo y Jorge Quiroga convocaron a la solidaridad hemisférica. (ÁLVARO MATA) Alejandro Toledo - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Lunes 15, en Arequipa. Presidentes Sánchez de Lozada y Toledo tras firmar Acuerdo de Colaboración Minera que significará intercambio de divisas. Caretas.pe Alejandro Toledo - Carlos Mesa.jpg| Toledo with Bolivian President Carlos Mesa, Jan. 2004 Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo (2L) stands with US President George W. Bush (2R), Bolivian President Eduardo Rodriguez Veltze (L) and President of Equador Alfredo Palacio (R) before a meeting between the Andean leaders and President Bush during the Summit of Americas 04 November 2005 in Mar del Plata, Argentina. AFP PHOTO/Jim WATSON Alejandro Toledo - Evo Morales.jpg| Santiago de Chile, marzo del 2006. El encuentro entre Alejandro Toledo, entonces presidente del Perú, y Evo Morales, mandatario boliviano, en la ceremonia de toma de mando de Michelle Bachelet como presidenta de Chile. (Foto: Sepres) Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) talks to Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo before the start of the first session of the XI Ibero-American summit in Lima, November 24, 2001. Alejandro Toledo - Lula da Silva.jpg| 8682 Lima (Peru), 25/8/2003 (Agência Brasil - ABr) - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva é recebido pelo presidente do Peru, Alejandro Toledo, no Palácio do Governo. (Foto: Marcello Casal Jr./ABr - hor - 04) - Agência Brasil Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Jaime Paz, Vinicio Cerezo, Alejandro Toledo, Henry Kronfle (Presidente de AILA), Vicente Fox, Carlo de Mesa, Gustavo Noboa y Eduardo Frei Alejandro Toledo - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Alejandro Toledo (a la izquierda) junto con su homólogo chileno Ricardo Lagos. Agência Brasil. Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| New Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (R) shakes hands with Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo, 11 March, 2006, in Vina del Mar. Bachelet was sworn in Saturday as Chile's first woman president, as socially conservative Chile moves boldly out of the shadow of Augusto Pinochet's dictatorship. Colombia * Ver Alejandro Toledo - César Gaviria.jpg| César Gaviria, Secretario General de la OEA, recibe a Alejandro Toledo, candidato a la presidencia de Perú 28 de abril de 2000. Foto de Roberto Ribeiro Alejandro Toledo - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente Leonel Fernández acompañado de los ex presidentes de Perú, Alejandro Toledo; y de Colombia, Ernesto Samper; y del alcalde de Biarritz, Didier Borotra. EFE Alejandro Toledo - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Reunión del presidente Pastrana con el presidente del Perú, Alejandro Toledo en Costa Rica. APA Alejandro Toledo - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| Toledo y Uribe planeaban discutir en el Gloria una estrategia conjunta contra el narcotráfico. Foto AP Alejandro Toledo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos on the left, Toledo center, two other men Ecuador * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez (i), es recibido por su homólogo de Perú, Alejandro Toledo (d), en el Palacio de Gobierno en Lima, durante la visita oficial de dos días que realiza el mandatario ecuatoriano a Perú. EFE Alejandro Toledo - Alfredo Palacio.jpg| Los presidentes de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio; del Perú, Alejandro Toledo; de Bolivia, Evo Morales; y, de Colombia, Alvaro Uribe. FOTO: AGENCIA EFE / José Jácome Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| The President of Peru Alejandro Toledo Manrique (L) meets with the President of Paraguay Nicanor Duarte Frutos (R), 23 September, 2003, during the 2003 General Assembly at UN headquarters in New York. AFP PHOTO/Stan HONDA Alejandro Toledo - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Saludo del ex presidente peruano, Alejandro Toledo al mandatario paraguayo Fernando Lugo. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Valentín Paniagua.jpg| El ex presidente Valentín Paniagua apadrinó sendas bodas, en presencia de invitados como el presidente Alejandro Toledo Alan García - Alejandro Toledo.jpg| "No tengo la menor duda de que le puedo ganar a Keiko Fujimori. A Alan García ya le gané", dijo Alejandro Toledo en torno a los comicios presidenciales de 2016, donde espera representar a Perú Posible. (Foto: AFP) Alejandro Toledo - Ollanta Humala.jpg| ¿De qué se ríen? El discurso se Humala no coincide con la actuación de su bancada. (Perú21) Alejandro Toledo - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Alejandro Toledoy Pedro Pablo Kuczynski cuando trabajan juntos en el gobierno. (USI) Uruguay * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Desde la izquierda: los presidentes Hugo Chávez (Venezuela), Ricardo Lagos (Chile), Néstor Kirchner (Argentina), Nicanor Duarte (Paraguay), Lula da Silva (Brasil), Jorge Batlle (Uruguay) y Alejandro Toledo (Perú), en la cumbre del Mercosur celebrada en Ouro Preto en diciembre pasado. REUTERS Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente uruguayo Tabare Vazquez (I) abraza a su homologo peruano Alejandro Toledo, tras mantener una audiencia en el Palacio Estevez de Montevideo, el 02 de marzo de 2005. Toledo participo en la pasada jornada de la ceremonia de asuncion a la Presidencia de Uruguay de Vazquez. AFP PHOTO/Pablo PORCIUNCULA Venezuela * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Brasília - E/D: o presidente da Venezuela, Hugo Chaves, conversa com o presidente do Peru, Alejandro Toledo, durante a 1ª Reunião de Chefes de Estado da Comunidade Sul-americana de Nações (Casa), no Itamaraty. (Foto Valter Camapanato/ABr) Fuentes Categoría:Alejandro Toledo